Ragnarok Wolf's
by Incursio Graal
Summary: Destino. Una estúpida palabra que me condenó a una vida llena de miseria y odio, pero ahora soy libre de toda atadura y puedo hacer lo que quiera en este nuevo cuerpo. Es momento de reescribir mi historia y dejar mi huella en este mundo. Seré conocido como...
1. Life 0

_Then is fulfilled Hlín's_

 _second sorrow,_

 _when Óðinn goes_

 _to fight with the Wolf,_

 _and Beli's slayer,' '_

 _bright, against Surtr_

 _Then shall Frigg's_

 _sweet friend fall._

\- X -

 _Entonces se cumple_

 _la segunda pena de Hlín,_

 _cuando Odín va_

 _a luchar con el Lobo,_

 _y el asesino de Beli_

 _brillante, contra Surtr_

 _Entonces caerá_

 _el dulce compañero de Frigg._

\- X -

 _La muerte... el mayor miedo de todo ser existente en el mundo,_ _los asgardianos tienen otro significado a esa palabra._

 _La muerte en batalla es uno de los mayores honores para los soldados de la mitología nórdica, la gran mayoría aceptaba la muerte como una recompesa por sus hazañas._

 _Sin embargo, los dioses nórdicos tienen un pensamiento diferente_ _a sus súbditos_ _y uno de ellos es_ _el soberano gobernante de todos Asgard._

 _Odin "El padre de todo"_ _tenía otra perspectiva de la muerte, el más que nadie sabia quien pondría fin a su_ _vida._

 _Fenrir._

 _Un lobo gigante que fue criado por su hijo Tyr con el fin de domesticarlo y así evitar su_ _muerte. Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron de la mejor manera_ _, y_ _Fenrir tuvo que ser sellado_ _con las cadenas de [Gleipnir] hasta que el Ragnarök comenzará._

 _Si era sincero consigo mismo_ _sentía un poco empatía con Fenrir._

 _¡No tenía la culpa de nada!_

 _Su único pecado era haber nacido con los peores padres del mundo,_ _a_ _su punto de vista_ , _el día que llegó a su palacio era solo un pequeño cachorro con mucha alegría y_ _llenó de energía._

 _Le recordaba a él de_ _infante._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como lo planearon y con mucho pesar mandó sellar al lobo a que esperará el inició del Ragnarök._

 _La culpa lo consumía al recordar como el pobre animal gritaba de dolor por las cadenas creada por los enanos, y así fue hasta este día._

 _\- Padre... - la voz de su hijo mayor logró llamar su atención - Ya vienen..._

 _El viejo asintió._

 _Era el momento de afrontar su_ _destino, uno que se le había impuesto desde el momento en que nació._

 _El Ragnarök... ¡Ha comenzado!_

\- X -

¿Qué es el destino?

Es el poder sobrenatural inevitable e ineludible que, según se cree, guía la vida humana y la de cualquier ser a un fin no escogido, de forma necesaria y fatal, en forma opuesta a la del libre albedrío o libertad.

-X-

 _Destino._

 _Una estúpida palabra que me condenó a una vida llena de miseria y odio, pero ahora soy libre de toda atadura_ _y puedo hacer lo que quiera en este nuevo cuerpo._

 _Es momento de reescribir mi historia y dejar mi huella en este mundo._

 _Seré conocido como..._

\- X -

La noche caía.

Las estrellas hacían su aparición en el cielo juntó con la luna llena, el cielo comenzaba a adornarse de bellas luces que hacían juego con la noche.

Sus ojos no se despegaban del hermoso paisaje sobre él, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro por lo gracioso que le parecía está situación.

"¿Morirías por mí?"

El oír esas palabras de su novia fue algo que jamás creyó escuchar en su primera cita.

Sin embargo, el chico no estaba del todo desilusionado con el giró de acontecimientos que lo llevó a estar al borde de la muerte.

\- _"Al menos logré mirarle los pechos"_ \- fueron sus pensamientos mientras su conciencia se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Yumma Amano.

Su cita en el día de hoy.

Una chica de larga cabellera negra y ojos color violeta, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado como a él le gustaba.

Jamás pensó que una chica como ella se le iba a declarar en la vida, al principio pensó que era una broma o una apuesta que había hecho con sus amigas para pasar el rato.

"¡¿Quisieras salir conmigo?!"

Su voz fue suave y melodiosa, eso juntó con las palabras que pronunció fueron suficientes para robar su corazón de una manera demasiado rápida.

Algo muy estúpido ¿no?

Lástima que ya era tarde para cambiar su respuesta y así poder salvar su vida, los párpados comenzaban a pesarle y el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, eso solo podía significar que su vida iba a llegar a su fin en poco tiempo.

Su vida fue realmente feliz y divertida, no podía quejarse de nada excepto de su estupidez. Sentía tristeza por sus padres, a quiénes iba a extrañar, que sufririan por su muerte al haberse ido antes que ellos.

\- _"Lo siento por irme antes_ _que ustedes..."_ \- se disculpó el chico soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza.

 _El frio se iba..._

\- [ **Es gracioso pensar que vas a morir por seguir tus instintos primarios** ] - dijo una extraña voz comenzó a sonar en su cabeza.

 _El dolor desaparecía..._

\- " _¿Q-Quién eres tú...?_ cuestionó el chico.

 _La oscuridad comenzó a cubrir su visión..._

\- [ **No tendría sentido decirlo ya que igual vas a morir** ] - respondió la voz a la pregunta del chico - [ **Sólo descansa** **cachorro yo me haré cargó de** **ahora en adelante** ]

 _Sus ojos se cerraron..._ _el chico había muerto._

\- X -

El chico había perdido la vida, su trabajó estaba hecho era hora de retornar a su base de operaciones en la vieja y olvidada iglesia en las afueras de la ciudad.

La ángel caída se fue del lugar pensando en el castaño por última vez.

Sinceramente, el chico no era algo que no había visto antes en toda su vida.

Cabello castaño.

Ojos color miel profundo.

Un rostro de lo más normal, un poco lindo, de complexión mediana de cuerpo un poco ejercitado pero no tanto como a ella le gustaba.

Hyõdõ Issei.

Ese era su nombre.

Sentía curiosidad de él.

Le hubiera gustado intentar tener una relación con él, la cita no fue la gran cosa pero se notaba los nervios del castaño para que todo saliera perfecto.

Algo muy tierno y gracioso.

Aunque eso ya no importaba en estos momentos, el chico murió y nunca más volvería a verlo en su vida.

O eso creía.

\- X -

El ángel caído se fue.

No podía sentir a nadie alrededor o a la lejanía, en un radio de tres metros.

Perfecto.

Era momento de empezar la transformación.

Sonrió mostrando sus enormes colmillos.

Esa chica se había atrevido a dañar a su persona, y eso era algo que jamás perdonaría.

Las cadenas comenzaron a brillar al mismo tiempo que iban desapareciendo.

Una por una.

Sentía su cuerpo libre al fin.

Toda la espera había valido la pena.

Después de tanto tiempo...

¡Era libre!

\- X -

Sus ojos se abrieron.

El cielo estrellado era todo lo que veía.

El dolor que sentía en su abdomen, por la herida, fue ignorada con una enorme sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

\- Ja.. Jajaja... ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! - comenzó a reir de forma descontrolada y ruidosa - ¡En tu cara Elohim! ¡Soy libre! - gritó hacía el cielo buscando que el nombrado escuché sus palabras.

Con un poco de dificultad, se levantó tratando de conseguir equilibrio en sus piernas temblorosas.

No dejaba de sangrar y su conciencia comenzaba a perderse en la oscuridad.

Tenía poco tiempo.

Tambaleante y de forma lenta, comenzó a caminar por el parque en busca de ayuda.

Algo muy humillante pero no tenía otra opción, si quería vivir tendría que dejar su orgullo de lado y seguir con el plan.

Las luces de la calle principal se fueron volviendo claras a los pocos minutos desde que comenzó moverse, una chica de cabello negro hasta el inició de su espalda que vestía ropa informal y que tuvo la suerte de que justo cruzaba frente a él.

\- A-Ayuda... - habló tocando su hombro llamando la atención de la chica.

La morena al sentir un toque en su cuerpo, miró al causante y se encontró con el cuerpo moribundo del joven castaño y no pudo evitar gritar de sorpresa.

\- ¡Kyaaa! - gritó la chica asustada llamando la atención de todos los peatones que cruzaban por el lugar.

Ya sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobe el suelo, siendo socorrido por la gente que actuó de forma rápida al verlo herido.

Sin embargo, lo que ignoraba era que dos personas peculiares lo miraban de manera seria siendo que una de ellas habló.

\- ¿Ese era el chico que te había llamado la atención? - dijo una de ellas demostrando que era mujer.

\- Asi es - confirmó su acompañante - Debo decir que estoy muy sorprendida.

\- ¿Piensas reclutarlo?

\- Sería un desperdició no hacerlo - miró a su amiga de la infancia, que no quitaba su vista del chico - ¿También te interesa Sona?

\- Mentiría si te dijiera que no Rias - acomodando sus lentes con un dedo le respondió a su amiga de cabellera roja.

\- Oh! ¿Por fin te interesas en un chico? - bromeó Rias.

\- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero - respondió de manera calmada a la broma de la pelirroja.

\- Solo quería bromar un poco ¡No seas tan amargada! - exclamó la chica sonriente antes de ponerse seria - ¿Qué tipo de [ **Sacred gear** ] crees que tenga?

\- Una muy valiosa como para llamar la atención de los ángeles caídos - habló limpiando sus lentes - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Hyõdõ Issei - la morena asintió a la respuesta.

Ambas chicas siguieron mirando al chico siendo cargado a una ambulancia, que había llegado mientras ellas hablaban, que se preparaba a llevarlo al hospital más cercano sin saber que ese joven ya no era el mismo.

 **Life 0 : El despertar**

 **Bien, Bien, Bien.**

 **¡Volví!**

 **Lamentó la demora pero creo que la espera valió la pena ¿No?**

 **Como sea.**

 **Esperó que la apoyen y le demuestren su amor en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido con una gran sonrisa y deseandoles un buen fin de semana.**


	2. Life 1

_Los cuernos de guerra retumban, los soldados comienzan a caminar_ _y el en cambio solo esperaba el momento indicado para hacer su jugada_ , _mirando como su antiguo hogar era invadido por las fuerzas de su padre._

\- _No te pondrás sentimental ¿no? - un gruñido fue todo lo que respondió - Solo preguntaba tranquilo_ _, no hace falta ponerse agresivo._

 _Antes de que pudiera responder, un soldado se postro frente a ellos con la cabeza gacha y habló._

 _\- Señor las fuerzas ya iniciaron la batalla en el flanco izquierdo -_ _dio su informe el gigante de hielo._

 _\- Bien - asintió su padre a las palabras del soldado - Dile a_ _Surt que puede iniciar su ataque por el norte._

 _El soldado solo asintió a sus palabras y se retiró del lugar a cumplir con su mandado_ _, y su padre dirigió su atención a él._

 _\- Prepárate para salir_ _Fenrir._

 _¿Prepararse?_

 _Que buen chiste._

 _Él ya estaba listo desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Desde que lo traicionaron estaba listo, solo necesitaba una orden y comenzaría su cacería._

\- X -

La ambulancia había llegado a la escena, en rescate del joven castaño que seguía desangrandose en el suelo frente al parque.

\- ¡Hijo! ¡¿Me escuchas?! - Habló uno de los paramédicos tratando de mantener consciente a su paciente.

Él no respondió.

Su mente se encontraba ida y los recuerdos de su pasado llegaban como golpes contra su mente.

El enfermero le abrió su ojo, sujetando sus párpados, y cubrió su visión con la luz de linterna portátil.

Era brillante, pero no molesta.

La fuerte luz fue envolviendo todo a su alrededor enviando su conciencia a un recuerdo lejano.

\- X -

 _Los soldados luchaban hasta perecer y sus cadáveres adornaban el campo de batalla, las bajas podían contarse por miles_ _tanto aliadas como enemigas, la sangre cubría sus colmillos y sus filosas_ _garras estaban_ _teñidas del líquido vital de sus oponentes._

\- _¡No retrocedan! - gritó uno de los soldados enemigos frente a él -_ _¡Mantenganse firmes!_

 _Tenía que admitirlo._

 _La lealtad de los asgardianos era algo_ _de admirar, ninguno de los soldados había retrocedido desde que inició la pelea con el pequeño pelotón que defendía la plaza de la ciudad._

 _\- Debo admitir que son muy leales a su señor - dio un paso al frente, los soldados prepararon sus armas para atacar - Se han ganado mi respeto_ _por muy poco que sea._

 _Dijo antes de cargar contra ellos y seguir su camino, para llegar a su destino._

 _Solo un poco más y todo terminaría._

\- X -

El vehículo de emergencia llegó a su destino, el hospital de la ciudad, acomodandose para hacer más rápido su trabajó y sacar el cuerpo del adolescente.

A los pocos segundos, el personal del hospital apareció con una camilla para poder trasladar al castaño, de forma cuidadosa y rápida movieron el cuerpo del chico a otra camilla y entraron al lugar para salvar su vida.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó el doctor caminando al lado del recostado Issei.

\- Un corte profundo en el abdomen - respondió casi al instante el ayudante.

\- Muy bien - asintió - Esto es lo que quiero que hag...

Las palabras del médico se fueron perdiendo poco a poco, su mente estaba jugando con él, los focos del techo se iban volviendo mas y mas brillantes.

Su mente, nuevamente, fue enviada a los tiempos de antaño.

\- X -

 _La batalla estaba llevando el rumbo que se esperaba, la victoria_ _estaba asegurada, los asgardianos no podían soportar ser atacados por todos los lugares posibles siendo acorralados dentro de la ciudad_

 _Surt,_ _el soberano de Muspelheim,_ _destruyó el Bifrost para que nadie pudiera escapar a Midgard, el mundo_ _de los hombres, dejando como única solución ganar la guerra._

 _Su velocidad lo ayudaba a esquivar, o asesinar, a todo soldado enemigo que se le cruzará en frente sin ningún problema._

 _La ciudad se encontraba siendo consumida por el fuego y las ventiscas heladas de los gigantes de hielo y fuego, respectivamente, mientras ellos luchaban el se adelantaba por su presa dentro del enorme castilla en medio de la ciudad._

 _Sin embargo, su carrera se vio interrumpida por un gran grupo de valkirias que obstruian su camino._

 _No eran un problema._

 _Siguió con su corrida sin bajar la velocidad, en cambio, la aumentó para acabar con ellas lo más rápido y indoloramente posible._

 _Cuando estaba a pocos metros de las mujeres con armaduras, sus instintos le advirtieron que había peligro._

 _Esquivando una lanza, con grabados elficos y tallada por los enanos, de color dorada y adornada con_ _hermosos cristales de color morado y azul de tonos oscuros que desprendía un enorme poder mágico._

 _Mirando a la lanza con seriedad, dirigió su vista al cielo donde se podía ver a una hermosa chica de cabello plateado con una armadura cubriendo su cuerpo descendiendo con lentitud y elegancia._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó mirando a la extraña mujer frente a él._

 _\- Una humilde valkiria a servicio de Odin-sama - se presentó con una reverncia - Mi nombre es Gondül y temo que no puedo dejar que continué Fenrir-sama._

 _Sujetó su lanza colocándose en posición de batalla, sin titubear,_ _y arremetió contra él iniciando una batalla que se volvería leyenda entre las valkirias de Asgard._

\- X -

La sala de operciones se encontraba llena por el personal médico, el doctor y las enfermeras, todos rodeando la camilla en la que se encontraba el castaño que tenía una mascarilla sobre su boca con el objetivo de que pueda respirar.

El doctor terminaba por vestirse para iniciar con la operación, y salvar la vida del adolescente.

\- Bien lo haremos rápido y sin ningún error ¡¿Entedido?! - las ayudantes asintieron a sus palabras.

El chico miraba a todos lados con una expresión intoxicada, por la anestesia, su conciencia iba y venía en un ciclo sin fin.

Hasta que se quedó dormido, otra vez.

\- X -

 _La valkiria cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas, la lanza se encontraba lejos de ella, la pelea fue desventajoza desde el inicio_ _era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ganará._

 _Y lo hizo._

 _Su cuerpo lleno de heridas_ _, las cuales sangraban a montones,_ _con el frente a ella_ _mirándola con intriga comenzó a acercarse._

 _\- ¿Cuál era tu nombre?_

 _\- G-Gondül... - respondió a duras penas._

 _\- Gondül - repitió - Nunca olvidaré tu nombre. Esperó que el Valhalla te reciba con los brazos abiertos._

 _Siguió de largo dejando a la mujer en el suelo, esperando la muerte,_ _luchó con valor y tenacidad pero el resultado era más que obvio y eso lo sabía de primera_

 _Nadie podía derrotar a un dios._

 _El castillo se encontraba llenó de soldados, aliados y enemigos, luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Aprovechando la distracción, entró_ _sin que nadie pudiera notarlo._

 _O eso creía._

 _Los pasillos del castillo, en total oscuridad,_ _le hicieron sentir nostalgia por volver a recorrerlos después de mucho tiempo_

 _\- Bienvenido a casa hijo -_ _dijo una suave voz saliendo de entre las sombras un hombre apareció._

 _\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tyr - respondió mirando al hombre._

 _\- Tienes razón - afirmó_

\- _¿Vienes a determe?_

 _\- No me escucharias de todas formas._

 _\- Me conoces bien._

 _\- Obvio yo fui quien te crió._

 _\- Y también el que me traicionó._

 _\- Si... - el_ _hombre lo miró con tristeza - No hay día en el que no me arrepiente por eso._

 _\- ¿Debo tomar eso como unas disculpas? - preguntó mirando al que una vez fue su padre._

 _Tyr negó con la cebeza - Todo esto sucedió por nuestro orgullo y miedo, pero sobretodo lo último. No pensamos las cosas muy bien y buscamos la solución más rápida._

 _\- Al menos alguien se dio cuenta de_ _eso_ _\- sin darle más importancia al asunto comenzó a caminar_ _acercándose al hombre._

 _\- Dime algo Fenrir_

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

\- _Si pudieras cambiar tu destino ¿Lo harías?_

 _\- Esa respuesta ya la sabes - respondió sin detenerse._

\- _No has cambiado nada... - susurró_ _\- Lastimosamente no puedo dejar que continues._

 _Antes de que pudieran comenzar, tres_ _círculos mágicos apareció en el hueco que había entre los dos, uno de color dorado_ _, verde y rojo_ _cada con diferentes runas que jamás había visto en su vida._

 _No era nordico_

 _Deslumbrando el lugar, bloqueando la visión de los dos, tres hombres aparecieron frente a los dos dioses nórdicos._

 _Uno de mirada suave y timida de cabello de color rubio nieve largo y ojos de color verde así como una aureola dorada que flota sobre su cabeza. Viste con una túnica de colores roja y blanca con adornos y grabados en forma de cruz y una capa con unas hombreras anchas y desproporcionadas._

 _El otro era de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo._

 _Y el último tiene el cabello largo color Rojo carmesí, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violetas._

 _\- ¿Michael? ¿Azzazel? ¿Sirschez?- exclamó sorprendido el dios de la guerra - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?_

 _\- Padre nos envió a ayudar - respondió el rubio de nombre Michael._

 _Fui envidado por Lucifer-sama para ayudar - habló el hombre de cabellera carmesí llamado Sirzechs._

 _\- Y yo vine por lo mismo - habló el hombre de cabello negro llamado Azzazel._

 _Las facciones bíblicas._

 _Fue la deducción que resultó más coherente, al ver a estos tres hombres frente a él_.

 _Si ellos se encontraban aqui eso solo podía significar una cosa._

 ** _GOOOARR!!_**

 _¿Jörmundgander?_

 _\- Parece que el rey dragón fue el_ _primero en caer._

 _\- Kakakakakakaka el viejo no pierde el tiempo ¿Eh_

 _\- Y nosotros tampoco deberíamos - habló el hombre de cabellera roja._

 _\- No debemos tardar Padre nos necesita._

 _Las palabras eran fáciles de entender, su objetivo_ _eran tan claro que le daba risa._

 _Él era por quien ellos estaban aqui._

\- X -

El día llegaba y el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, entre las montañas, dejando ver a la ciudad cobrando vida gracias a sus rayos de luz.

Lo malo era que le daba directamente a su rostro dormido, por la ventana del cuarto en que se encontraba.

Brillante.

Molesta.

Abrió los párpados de manera pausada y lenta, se sentía débil, cuando logró abrirlos totalmente pudo ver que se encontraba en una sala de color blanca en su totalidad.

¿Dónde estaba?

 **PI! PI! PI!**

Un extrañó sonido resonaba en sus oídos, y no era el único, por las ventanas de la habitación podía escuchar las voces de los humanos, las bocinas de los autos entre otras cosas mas.

Era muy fastidioso, pero solo significaba una cosa...

Había funcionado a la perfección.

Después de tanto tiempo.

Volvía a sentir lo que era un cuerpo.

Sentándose sobre la cama.

Abriendo y cerrando sus manos.

Moviendo los dedos del pie.

Nunca se percató que una enfermera había entrado en la habitación mirándolo con curiosidad por sus acciones.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó tímidamente llamando su atención.

Mirando a la mujer solo respondió con un...

\- Mejor que nunca.

La enfermera sonrió contenta, y se retiró para informar a su familia y al doctor.

Miró por la ventana, como las aves volaban y las cortinas bailaban por el viento que le daba en la cara.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que sintió el viento aobre su rostro?

Demasiado como para casi olvidar la sensación.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

Su nueva vida había empezado.

\- Life 1: Recuerdos **y Nueva vida** -

 **Terminado y entregado.**

 **Agradezco a todos los comentarios, como también los seguidores de esta historia por que me dan más ganas de escribir esta historia.**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado y ojalá lo demuestren en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Sin más que decir me retiró.**

 **Incursio Graal les desea una feliz semana.**


	3. Life 2

[Gleipnir] , la cadena maldita. Fabricada por los enanos y bendecida por los elfos oscuros, creada con el único fin de encerrarlo bajo una montaña, hasta que el [Ragnarök] comenzará, y cumplió a la perfección.

Fimbulvetr, el invierno de inviernos, transcurrió como se había profetizado, tres inviernos sucesivos uno a otro sin verano y después de la persecución perpetúa, sus hermanos menores, Sköll y Hati por fin alcanzaron a la diosa Sól y su hermano Máni, respectivamente, iniciaron una lucha que terminaría con la muerte de los dioses.

La tierra se estremeció tan violentamente que los árboles fueron arrancados de raíz y las montañas cayeron; cada unión y cada eslabón se desmoronó, y liberó a su padre Loki y a él.

Eggthér, el vigilante de los Jotuns, con una sonrisa severa se sentó en su tumba y rasgó su arpa. El gallo rojo Fjalar le cantó a los gigantes y el gallo de oro Gullinkambi, a los dioses; un tercer gallo, de color rojo óxido, hizo levantarse a los muertos en Hel, el reino de su hermana Hella.

Jörmundgander, la serpiente de Midgard, se irguió del profundo lecho del océano para ir hacia la Tierra, retorciéndose y girando con furia sobre sí misma, provocando que los mares se alzaran y azotaran contra la tierra. Con cada respiración, su hermano con forma de serpiente escupió veneno, salpicando la Tierra y el Cielo con él.

Todo se había cumplido, sin excepción, tal como lo preligieron las Nornas, Urd junto a Verdandi y Skuld, con los hilos del destino a los pies de Yggdrasil, sin embargo, nadie pensó que el Dios bíblico, Elohim, intervendría en ayuda por Odín y todo el Valhalla evitando que la profecía se llegará a cumplir.

La derrota fue inminente para su padre y Surt, juntó a sus ejércitos respectivos, ambos dioses lucharon hasta al final con el único resultado, plausible para ellos: la muerte.

Y él, ojalá hubiera tenido un destino tan glorioso, en cambio terminó sellado dentro de una [Sacred gear] , con el nombre de [Ragnarök Wolf] , convirtiéndose en un esclavo gracias a una insulsa creación de Dios que usaba su poder de manera incorrecta.

Insensatos y estúpidos humanos creyéndose dioses, abusando de su poder sin límites. Todos y cada uno de ellos con un final tan denigrante que da vergüenza el solo recordarlo.

Humanos ingratos.

¡Su poder no era un juego!

¡Él fue un dios temido por muchos!

La furia que sentía por sus antiguos portadores era muy fuerte y desearía haber sido él quien acabará con sus inútiles vidas, lamentablemente, las cadenas aún eran demasiado fuertes como para romperlas él mismo y liberarse de su prisión.

El tiempo transcurrió sin ningún cambió, hasta que finalmente el momento había llegado: Hyõdõ Issei.

Era su última oportunidad para ser libre.

Las cadenas tenían una pequeña debilidad, con suficiente tiempo para cumplir su objetivo, al igual que la primera vez que logró escapar al finalizar el Fimbulvetr, las cadenas habían perdido gran parte de su poder al tenerlo sellado tanto tiempo, se estaban desgastando y eso era algo que iba a aprovechar, solo debía esperar el momento indicado y toda la espera habría válido la pena

Su paciencia era una de sus virtudes, durante ese tiempo se estuvo preparando para ese día, observando y estudiando cada mínimo aspecto de la vida humana que le pudiera servir para sobrevivir en este mundo dominado por el hombre, para adaptarse sin ningún problema en la sociedad.

Cuándo el día por fin llegó, con una gran sonrisa, inició su plan. Fue un gran éxito, por cierto, y todo gracias a Yumma Amano. Esa mujer se había ganado su entera gratitud, pero aun así jamás le perdonaría haber jugado con su antiguo portador y por eso la haría pagar.

— X —

Tres meses fue el tiempo que se demoró para controlar totalmente su nuevo cuerpo.

Decir que estaba molesto era poco, no, ¡Él estaba furioso!

Las malditas cadenas aún conservaban un poco de su poder divino, para su molestia, y eso le dificultó el dominio sobre el cuerpo de Hyõdõ Issei.

La fusión de almas había sido un éxito rotundo; sin embargo, la suya estaba rechazando a la de Hyõdõ Issei, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, o sino todo su esfuerzo y espera habrían sido en vano, por lo que entró en una meditación profunda, con el fin de salvar su nueva vida, explorando las profundidades de la [Sacred gear] y forzando a su alma a encajar con el cuerpo.

Aquello tendría consecuencias y él lo sabía perfectamente, la afinidad que tenía con la [Ragnarök Wolf] era poca al punto de ser casi inexistente, no estaba sorprendido ni nada, es más, ya esperaba este tipo de reacción por parte de la [Sacred Gear].

Las creaciones de Elohim eran caprichosas y muy egoístas a la hora de otorgarle poder al portador. Bueno, tal vez estaba generalizando, no todas eran así, en ocasiones el portador tenía que poner de su parte para conseguir el dominio completo de su [Sacred gear] y no morir, o ser influenciado, en intento de tomar el control total de su poder latente.

¿Cuántas veces fue testigo de como sus usuarios morían a causa de eso? No tenía idea, dejó de contar cuando la cifra llegó a doscientos ¿o los trescientos?; en fin, no era como si le importara realmente

Tal vez debería de ignorar el pasado, ahora mismo tenía mejores cosas en que pensar y centrar su atención.

Lo primero, y más importante, era como debía actuar de ahora en adelante, había logrado escapar, tenía múltiples opciones al alcance pero no una respuesta clara de que debía hacer.

Curioso.

Lo único que había anhelado era su libertad, pero ahora que la consiguió solo tenía en mente una sola pregunta:

¿Ahora que?

Era gracioso, demasiado para ser honesto. Podría seguir con la farsa de ser Hyõdõ Issei, era la alternativa más recomendable por el momento.

Huir y comenzar una nueva vida con su verdadera identidad, también fue una opción que pasó por su mente, pero fue descartada por el peligro de ser descubierto por los cuervos a servicio de Odin, Hugin y Munin, tal vez ahora lo están observando y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Un sin fin de disyuntivas se presentaron en su cabeza, cada una con sus pros y contras, ¿Qué decisión debería tomar?

—Issei —alguien lo llamaba, pero él lo ignoraba.

¿Sería correcto elegir ese camino?

—¿Issei? —la desconocida voz le volvió a llamar obteniendo el mismo resultado.

¿Cuál es la mejor opción?

—¡Issei! —el grito lo despertó de su pequeño trance, levantó la vista para notar que su "madre" estaba mirándolo a los ojos.

Era la hora del desayuno y la familia Hyõdõ disfrutaba de la primera comida del día en el comedor, solo que esta vez no era como las anteriores veces que se reunían a desayunar, el ambiente se sentía un poco pesado por la extraña aura que el menor expulsaba.

—Hijo... ¿Te sientes bien?

—No entiendo la pregunta, Oka-san.

—B-Bueno, dejaste de comer y solo te quedaste viendo la comida como si algo te estuviera angustiando.

Interesante, ¿Acaso esto era el tan rumoreado "instinto de madre"?

—¿En serio? no lo había notado, lo siento —las disculpas eran falsas, pero solo importaba que se lo creyeran.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse hijo, tu madre y yo, entendemos que aún no superas "eso".

«Son demasiado crédulos» él agradecía esa cualidad de los humanos.

Los médicos a cargó de su recuperación y operación dieron su informe con lujo de detalles, a pedido de sus progenitores, sin saltarse algo que pudiera afectar la salud de su hijo en un futuro cercano, la conversación fue breve y rápida; sin embargo, les recomendaron que no hablaran del accidente tan abiertamente, o que en todo caso evitarán sacar el tema frente al menor, porque podría tener un trauma.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos, en completo silencio, nadie habló después de las palabras del señor Hyõdõ y solo se dedicaron a disfrutar de la comida hasta que terminaron satisfechos.

Miró el reloj, colocado en la pared, y se levantó por la hora que marcaba el aparato, ya se tenía que ir a estudiar, o fingir que lo iba hacer.

—¡Qué te vaya bien, hijo! —exclamó la señora Hyõdõ que se encontraba lavando los trastos desde la cocina.

—Adiós —cerró la puerta dejando a ambos adultos en completo silencio por un corto período de tiempo.

—Cariño… —el señor Hyõdõ trató de hablar, pero su esposa levantó la mano para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Gorou; el médico nos notificó sobre está situación pero... no puedo evitar sentirme mal por él —se abrazó así misma—. Por alguna extraña razón, —su voz comenzó a quebrarse—, siento que él no es mi hijo —miró a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos— Gorou, ¿Porqué siento esto?

El castaño, después de acercarse, estrechó a su pareja entre sus brazos permitiéndole usar su pecho como pañuelo de lágrimas; después de todo, él se sentía de la misma manera que su mujer.

Ese chico que se hacía llamar Issei no era su hijo.

— X —

 **Lamento la demora y lo corto del capítulo, pensaba hacerlo más largo, lamentablemente, me dio gripe y estoy demasiado mal para seguir escribiendo.**

 **el próximo capítulo será más largo y entretenido.**

 **Incursio Graal se despide.**


End file.
